


Спасти рядового Кэпа

by Visenna



Series: Жизнь насекомых [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: В День святого Валентина в зоопарке проводят очень странную акцию, а Питер Паркер заводит видео-блог.





	Спасти рядового Кэпа

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте имеется неграфичное описание мадагаскарских тараканов. ООС всех, включая насекомых.  
> Примечание: акция в зоопарке, упомянутая в тексте, проводилась на самом деле. Плакат акции: [осторожно, тараканы!](https://ichef.bbci.co.uk/news/624/cpsprodpb/1E9D/production/_105573870_ex-roach.jpg)

Вообще-то, в Эль Пасо было совершенно нечего делать. То есть, Тони честно отработал свою роль: выдал вдохновляющую речь на открытии форума «Энергия будущего» о молодых талантах, которым это будущее строить и в котором жить, пообещал именные гранты самым достойным, обозначил парочку неотложных проблем, которые надо бы решить прямо сейчас, в крайнем случае завтра — и собрался было заскучать, но ему не позволили. Харли Кинер возбужденно сверкал глазами, приплясывал на месте от нетерпения и тянул Тони то к одному стенду, то к другому. Потом он вспоминал, что уже вроде бы взрослый, пытался принять серьезный и степенный вид, но забывал через минуту и снова принимался трещать без умолку. Он вытянулся за прошедшие годы, повзрослел, но Тони все равно видел в нем прежнего отчаянного пацана, готового сунуться в пекло ради совершенно незнакомого человека. Они не потеряли связи после истории с Киллианом: Харли приезжал погостить в Башню, когда она еще принадлежала Тони, чуть не умер от восторга при виде Дубины, а уж когда Тони взял его на экскурсию в отдел разработок «Старк Индастриз», парень твердо решил стать инженером, поступить в МТИ и изобрести что-нибудь сногсшибательное, вроде незабвенного картошкомёта, только еще круче. И вот теперь он привез на форум прототип робота, предназначенного для герметизации швов и ликвидации протечек внутри действующих трубопроводов. Штука была на самом деле классная, хотя и требовала доработки, и Тони искренне посоветовал Харли принять участие в Международной научной и инженерной ярмарке в Питтсбурге.

— Серьезно, парень, возьмешь здешний диплом, соберешь парочку рекомендаций — и подавай заявку. Вполне можешь претендовать на одну из первых премий, и уж тогда МТИ точно мимо тебя не пройдет. Твой стендовый доклад?..

— Готов, мистер Старк. Завтра в одиннадцать тридцать. Вы придете?

— А ты думал, развернемся и улетим обратно в Нью-Йорк? — отозвался Питер, которого Тони на свою голову приволок с собой. Ему почему-то показалось, что мальчишкам будет интереснее вдвоем, чем с усталым, немолодым, скучным, в сущности, человеком. Парни сперва настороженно приглядывались друг к другу — Тони почудилось, что во взглядах промелькнула затаенная ревность и странная зависть, — признали друг друга подходящим материалом, а потом не оставили Тони ни одной свободной секунды, из-за чего он ворчал напоказ и испытывал нешуточную благодарность в душе. Завтра наступал День святого Валентина, приметы праздника в виде бесчисленных сердечек всех цветов и размеров заполонили все кругом, а невеселые воспоминания так и норовили выскочить из-за угла и врезать под дых. Возвращение Пеппер не продлилось и двух месяцев. Однажды утром они встретились на кухне: Тони выполз из мастерской после бессонной ночи, а Пеппер встала пораньше, чтобы подготовиться к очередному совещанию в «Старк Индастриз». Они столкнулись у кофемашины, посмотрели друг на друга, и через три дня Пеппер вернулась в Малибу, в новый дом, в который не ступала нога Тони Старка. Вижен отбыл по своим таинственным делам, никоим образом не включавшим некую мисс Максимофф. Роуди внезапно зачастил на свидания с давней знакомой, Кэрол Дэнверс, которая вроде как долго считалась пропавшей без вести, а теперь вот ходила с бывшим сослуживцем по барам. В общем, идея убраться подальше от опустевшей базы оказалась на редкость привлекательной.

— С тебя станется, — фыркнул Харли. — Вспомнишь, что забыл поздравить подружку, и рванешь домой.

— Нет у меня подружки, — показная беззаботность в голосе Питера была почти похожа на настоящую. — Она… уехала вместе с семьей и адреса не оставила.

— Дерьмо, — сочувственно буркнул Харли. — А вы, мистер Старк?

— Что я? У нас тут, парни, похоже, клуб неудачников, моя подружка тоже сбежала. Но я-то хоть знаю, куда ей послать цветы и шоколадку.

— Ну, от меня никто не сбегал, можно не присваивать мне звание полного лузера? 

— Просто у тебя никого и не было? — с фальшивой заботой поинтересовался Питер и ойкнул, получив локтем в бок.

Тони хлопнул Харли по плечу.

— Куда хотите пойти, парни? Достопримечательностей тут немного: музей искусства, музей Холокоста, воздушный трамвай и зоопарк.

— Зоопарк! — единогласно гаркнули Харли и Питер, и Тони, театрально вздохнув, повел их к выходу.

В зоопарке было полно обнимающихся парочек, над которыми реяли воздушные шарики, дети носились по дорожкам в сопровождении редких взрослых. Возле одного из вольеров собралась нешуточная толпа, и любопытный Питер немедленно потащил их поближе.

На большом плакате на фоне осточертевших сердечек красовался громадный таракан, а рядом притулилась скромная надпись: «Только в День всех влюбленных! Тебя обидели, бросили, разбили сердце? Назови таракана именем своей бывшей пары и скорми его сурикату!» Рядом стоял смуглый парень в ядовито-зеленой футболке с розовым бейджем в форме сердца и сверялся с каким-то списком.

— Дороти Дженкс?

— Я тут! — выкрикнула девушка с ярко-малиновыми волосами.

— Выбирайте! — Парень протянул ей стеклянный куб, полный здоровенных насекомых.

Девчонка зажмурилась и ткнула в первую попавшуюся особь:

— Этот!

— Отлично, как хотите назвать?

— Бен Симмонс, — прошептала она. 

Парень выудил таракана из контейнера и передал подошедшему мужчине постарше. Тот достал из-за уха маркер и вывел на хитиновой спинке алую букву «Б», после чего поманил девчонку пальцем.

— Сами покормите или?..

— Нет, лучше вы! — Дороти с ужасом посмотрела на дергающиеся лапки.

Мужчина пожал плечами и подошел к сетчатому ограждению, за которым, поводя носами, стояли навытяжку полтора десятка смешных пестрых зверьков. В сетку под наклоном была встроена прозрачная пластиковая коробка без передней стенки. Служитель поднял крышку и опустил таракана внутрь. Тот рванул было на свободу, но один из зверьков в мгновение ока кинулся к коробке, схватил «Бена» и с аппетитом захрустел твердым панцирем.

— Сурикаты, — прочитал Питер с экрана телефона, — питаются фруктами, банановыми сверчками и мадагаскарскими тараканами.

— Интересный аттракцион, — вполголоса пробормотал Тони. — Будь дело в Нью-Йорке, уверен, что парочка бедолаг носила бы мое имя.

В этот момент их заметили. Парень со списком окинул взглядом толпу и, наткнувшись на Тони, сперва вздрогнул, потом нахмурился, а потом расплылся в широченной улыбке. Тони напрягся: вполне возможно, что парень — «Диего» значилось на бейдже — тоже имел к Тони счет за читаури, за Соковию или просто ему не нравились белые богатые гении. 

— Вы — Тони Старк, верно? Железный Человек? Обалдеть, я ваш фанат, мистер Старк! Не думал встретить вас здесь. Можно автограф? — Он протянул Тони свой список, потом ойкнул, забрал его обратно, и, наконец, сорвал с груди бумажное сердечко. — Вот тут, пожалуйста? Я учусь в Техасском университете в Остине, вы не собираетесь к нам с лекциями? Я хотел поехать в МТИ на ваше выступление, но не смог выбраться. А вы тоже пришли поучаствовать в акции? Вас пропустим без очереди!

Тони расписался на бейджике и приподнял бровь:

— Я похож на человека, который станет называть таракана именем бывшей девушки?

Диего покраснел так, что заметно было даже на смуглой коже.

— Нет, но я подумал... 

— Капитан Америка, — перебил их Харли, тыча пальцем.

Тони нервно оглянулся: с Роджерса бы сталось наплевать на опасность ареста и явиться в Эль Пасо, чтобы… чтобы что? Скормить какому-то мангустовому несчастное насекомое, названное в честь Старка? 

— Таракан, — пояснил Харли. — Вон здоровенный какой — вылитый Капитан. У него даже есть круг на спине, будто щит, и пятнышко в центре, как звезда. Смотрите, сейчас сбежит!

Поименованный таракан воспользовался тем, что двуногие отвлеклись на всякие глупости, и двинулся по стенке контейнера вверх, где прозрачная крышка приоткрылась, маня обещанием свободы. Питер, не скрываясь, хихикал и снимал попытку побега на телефон.

Диего лихорадочно прихлопнул крышку, а Тони… Тони собирался совершить ненужную и сентиментальную глупость.

— Можно его забрать?

— Таракана? — спросил ошарашенный Диего.

— Таракана, — подтвердил Тони. — лучше бы с каким-нибудь контейнером и запасом еды. Я понимаю, что у вас тут не зоомагазин, но мне, правда, не хотелось бы…

Диего обалдело кивнул, выудил «кэпа» и аккуратно пристроил на ладонь Тони. Кэп — кличка, понятно, приклеилась тут же, — прошелся по новому обиталищу, потоптался на месте и отчетливо зашипел. От неожиданности Тони чуть было его не выронил: звук был похож на тот, что издает проколотый воздушный шарик.

— Он на меня кричит?

— Мадагаскарские тараканы шипят, когда отстаивают свою территорию, в случае испуга или ухаживания, — любезно просветил Диего.

Через полчаса Тони сидел в такси в компании небольшого аквариума, пакета опилок и двух веселящихся подростков по бокам.

— Кэпу будет одиноко, — серьезно заявил Питер. — Нужно собрать ему команду Мстителей.

— Можно это отложить до возвращения в Нью-Йорк? Господи, старые девы заводят кошек, а я обзавелся тараканом. 

— Питер, обещай, что будешь выкладывать видеотрансляции! — веселился Харли. — Я хочу следить за судьбой Кэпа.

— Клянусь организовать канал имени Кэпа и тщательно документировать его жизненный путь! — Питер приложил ладонь к груди и убедительно вытаращил глаза.

— Так, может, заберешь его себе? — спросил Тони для порядка. Мэй вряд ли одобрила бы чересчур экзотического домашнего питомца, да и отдавать Кэпа не хотелось. «Спаситель, тоже мне, привязался к спасенному», — хмыкнул Тони.

— Не-а, ко мне он не хочет, — сказал Питер и протянул руку к аквариуму, из которого тут же послышалось шипение. — Вот, видите? Злится!

— А за мной, значит, ухаживает?

— Конечно, — убежденно заявил Харли. — Он не дурак, сразу понял, в чем его счастье.

Тони уставился в окно, постаравшись не выдать, как от шутки Харли сжалось сердце. Раньше ему казалось, будто Стив поглядывает на него со значением, улыбается особенной улыбкой, а их еженедельные «выходы в свет» по окрестным забегаловкам очень похожи на романтические встречи. Теперь-то понятно, что Тони все себе придумал, хорошо хоть не успел набраться храбрости и позвать Роджерса на настоящее свидание. Ну, теперь вот будет кормить таракана фруктами и ракообразными, можно даже при свечах, если поставить их за стенкой аквариума. 

— Питер, выключи уже камеру!

— Ну нет, я собираюсь сделать блог Кэпа мегапопулярным, а для этого нужно много видеоматериала.

Тони вздохнул и отбил на телефоне запрос Пятнице — раз уж обзавелся питомцем, надо обеспечить ему приличные условия. И втолковать Дубине, что аквариум — не место для хранения огнетушителя.

***

Ссылка, присланная Наташей, вела на Ютуб. Никаких пояснений в письме не нашлось, так что Стив открывал ее с опаской. Если на него опять вывалится порноролик с актерами в костюмах Капитана Америки и Железного человека... Впрочем, это скорее в стиле Клинта. Но на экране никого не было: полутемное помещение казалось смутно знакомым, такой же стол стоял у Тони в мастерской, и освещение было похожим, и Дубина… стоп, Дубина?

— Стой, Дубина, стой, ты его раздавишь! — голос Тони раздавался откуда-то сбоку и снизу, будто он сидел на полу. Впрочем, может, и сидел — Стив бы не удивился, если бы в один прекрасный день Тони залез на потолок, потому что там лучше думается или созданы идеальные условия для эксперимента. — Я же просил не трогать аквариум! А теперь Кэп сбежал, и где его ловить? Надеюсь только, что не в Ваканде. 

Стив помотал головой и подумал, что спит. Тони Старк, аквариум, неизвестный беглец по имени Кэп — почему это лежит в общем доступе? Тем временем в поле зрения камеры появилась взлохмаченная голова, и Стив прикипел взглядом к монитору: Тони! Стив следил за новостями и видел Старка то на одном мероприятии, то на другом, но это был именно что Старк, не Тони, по которому Стив отчаянно скучал и сам себе удивлялся. Как можно было думать, что впереди — все время мира, и когда-нибудь Стив обязательно все объяснит Тони, выложит все секреты, признается в любви и позовет на свидание. Почему невозможно стало выпустить из рук старенький телефон, хотя на девяносто девять процентов уверен, что он не зазвонит? 

— Господи, что за неугасимая любовь к свободе. Плевать, что в аквариуме созданы все условия, а мастерская совершенно не подходит для тропических насекомых — мы же гордые и твердолобые до полной гранитности. Или у него в Эль Пасо остался свой Барнс, как думаешь, Дубина?

Кто же там поселился у Тони? Стив открыл страницу канала в соседнем окне и быстро пролистал заголовки видео: «Спасение Кэпа от жертвоприношения во имя обманутой любви», «Бегущий в лабиринте — Кэп ставит рекорд скорости», «Песнь песней». Заинтересовавшись, Стив поставил текущее видео на паузу и ткнул в «Песнь». Перед камерой оказалась ладонь — знакомый шрам рядом с мизинцем, ожог на запястье. На ладони сидел здоровенный… таракан? Светлый круг на спинке не оставлял сомнений в том, откуда взялась кличка. Таракан пошевелил усами и вдруг зашипел-засвистел — громко и даже мелодично. 

— Похоже, кто-то всю жизнь мечтал о карьере соловья, да угораздило родиться не в том теле.

Голос Тони звучал насмешливо, но незло. Стиву ужасно захотелось услышать этот голос вживую, прикоснуться к Тони, просто побыть рядом, но… 

Вернувшись к первому видео, Стив с возрастающим волнением стал следить за поисками. Камера чуть сдвинулась, в ее поле зрения попал аквариум — должно быть, тот самый. Вокруг были установлены лампы нагрева, большую часть поверхности покрывала темная пленка — наверное, защита от прямого света, — а внутри возвышался целый город. Хотя возвышался — это неправильное слово. Он стлался по земле, образуя громадный лабиринт, ячеистые и решетчатые конструкции увеличивали и усложняли пространство, маленькие навесы и пара пластмассовых лотков с едой свидетельствовали о том, что это жилище обитаемо. Было обитаемо, по крайней мере.

— Между прочим, завтра приедет Питер, и мы пойдем собирать для тебя команду. Остановимся на классическом составе: Бартон, Романова, Тор и Халк? Свою копию, пожалуй, предлагать не буду — не хватало еще строить броню для таракана. Да где же ты? Неужели ни один кэп не останется со мной по доброй воле? Ты же не хочешь назло мне умереть от голо… О!

На экране Тони приподнял со стола лист бумаги, под ним оказался брат-близнец «раскладушки», которую Стив нервно крутил в руках — и там, на темном пластике восседал беглец, ни капельки не встревоженный собственнолапно устроенным переполохом. Тони протянул ему ладонь, но Кэп присел ниже, прижался к телефону и зашипел — совсем не так, как в ролике с «Песней», а нетерпеливо и зло. Стиву показалось, что таракан при этом смотрит в камеру, и его шипение обращено к нему, Стиву Роджерсу. И тогда Стив заметил еще одну штуку: видео не было записью. Оно шло в прямом эфире, Тони прямо сейчас стоял возле телефона, пытаясь уговорить вредного питомца вернуться, и если позвонить…

Стив откинул крышку и ткнул в клавишу быстрого набора. Телефон на экране затрезвонил. Кэп, не торопясь, спустился на стол и выжидающе уставился на Тони, мол, ну что же ты? Фоном что-то бормотала Пятница, Стив уловил свою фамилию, слова «видеоблог Питера» и «онлайн трансляция». Тони вздрогнул, шагнул было назад, а потом глубоко вдохнул, нервно улыбнулся прямо в камеру и принял звонок.

— Привет, Стив, — сказал он. — Интересуешься жизнью насекомых?

— Ревную к своему заместителю, — ответил Стив. — Хотя, конечно, петь так красиво, как он, я не умею.

Шестилапый Кэп гордо пошевелил усами и пополз в свой город. Он сделал все, что мог.


End file.
